Burt & Carole, the wedding night
by NotesofShakira
Summary: Set after Furt, what happened after the beautiful 'glee' wedding? Well, here does Burt and Carole's first time. Bring on lots a smut, with a slight lack of plot.


The wedding had been beautiful and nobody found it more so than Carole, She had had the perfect day, her son had a new father and a new brother at that! There was nothing that could make it any better. Or so she thought.

Burt smiled to himself as he removed his bow tie from his starched collar, the day had been perfect and he had the perfect way to end it for his new bride. It had been so long for him, 8 long years, 8 long years with no proper human contact, he longed for the touch of another human being. Of course he hadn't been completely void of stimulation but it just wasn't adequate; not the same as feeling a womans touch on his bare skin, her hot breath on his neck and her heavily beating chest. They had been saving it for their wedding night and at last that night arrived.

Carole collapsed onto the bed, exhausted from the hectic day she had endured, happy to be alone at last with the man she loved. As he entered from the bathroom her heart quickened. 'Now me' she blurted as she cheekily hastened into the bathroom. She had to prepare for what was to come. Once in front of a mirror she could see for the first time in hours the astounding effort that had gone into her appearance; her hair, fixed behind her face, was locked in a mesh of pins clips and hairspray, this would not do for now. Her hands flicked around her head releasing her chestnut hair from it's wiry prison, she shook it, feeling a wave of empowering freedom wash over her body. Reaching behind herself she found the zip of her wedding dress, there was no longer any need for this, she giggled innocently to herself as she let it drop to the floor forming a silken puddle around her feet. Now she felt alive, her body looked so glorious in the hotel mirror 'all that hard work had not got to waste' she thought as she turned to see her toned thighs juxtaposed beautifully with the delicate intricacy of the lacy undergarments she had worn especially for him.

Muttering softly to himself Burt busied himself around the room scattering rose petals and lighting candles in preparation for the night that would break his long stretch of restraint. He whipped off his jacket and unplucked the top four buttons of his shirt revealing his coarse chest hair. 'Should he have shaved?', 'Was there something he had forgotten?' A flurry of doubts blew through his mind only to be silenced by the thought of his dazzling wife in the next room. 'Courage' he thought to himself 'that's what Kurt always says. Courage' He resumed his preparation, dimming the lights in the room and letting his suit trousers fall to the floor. As he heard the gentle click of the bathroom lock he positioned himself on the bed. He was finally ready for a night of intense pleasure.

She swept the door open and breathed deeply as she saw her husband displayed upon the hotel bedspread, emitting a schoolgirl giggle she hurried to the bed revealing her body to an oh so ready Burt, already panting with anticipation. His palms were clammy and his eyes glued to the tight corset caressing his new spouse it was all getting too much for him and he could feel his underwear tenting beneath his shirt. Suddenly he rose from the bed, grabbing his bride by the hand and spinning her on to the bed, throwing himself down after her. They lay there for merely a moment locked in a passionate embrace with only the sound of the heavy breaths presiding in the silent room, then Burt rose to his knees, pulling Carole forwards and kissing her with a furious intensity. Immediately his hands ran down her spine unfastening her lingerie, casting it aside to release her bountiful chest. His lips were upon her attaching him to her neck and drawing lines of ecstasy across her décolletage and down to her breasts. Her body was remarkably firm for a mother, her breasts being supple yet wizened with age. His tongue flicked around her nipples and traced down through the lines of her body drawing him down her. Burt's hands slid down her body gently squeezing her bosom and caressing her sides, working his way towards her thighs. Then he was upon her, slipping his fingers into her waistband and drawing the silk down her legs and flicking it across the room. His tongue worked with an expect touch causing her toes to curl in ecstasy. Her hands were upon his head, forcing him down, feeling his warm tongue inside her.

With a breathy curse Carole's grip tightened around his skull, the intensity silenced her and for a moment her heart stopped beating in her chest. A wave of euphoria swept over her as she violently cast his head back pulling him up and planting a kiss upon his crown. 'You're overdressed' she whispered. In that moment their roles changed. Burt became submissive, rolling onto his back and unfastening the rest of his buttons. Carole mounted him, kneeling over his body with a forced domination. Urgently ripping his shirt from his shoulders and running her fingers through his tangle of chest hair. Her hands were like butter, moving over him with a light touch sending him writhing in pleasure. The strain in Burt's underwear was clearly visible now as if his own manhood was trying to release itself. Yet it had little need for, as if reading his mind, Carole was there pulling back the tight elastic and revealing the impressive specimen of her fixation. Her mouth worked relentlessly drawing up his shaft and caressing his head with her tongue. After a merely a few moments he stopped her, pulling her up and gazing deeply into her eyes. His passionate kiss drew all the breath from his wife and caused her head to spin with ecstasy. With a deliberate force Burt's hands lifted Carole from his thighs and positioned her above his eager manhood. With a singular motion she lowered herself on to him gasping at the pure intensity of the moment. In that second she felt so connected to her partner that they could have been one person, it was almost impossible to tell where he ended and she began. Pulling out briefly Burt thrust back in causing her to moan with pleasure, letting the smooth rhythmic motion take control of their bodies the two lovers were absorbed in a whirlwind of their own emotions. For what felt like an eternity they remained locked together, a writhing mass of bodies pulsating against each other letting out callous moans of pleasure as their hot engorging bodies rubbed against each other. The earth shook violently beneath them as, as one, the two climaxed simultaneously, their combined moans reverberating against the walls and rebounding back to their ears.

Then there was silence, the calm after the storm as the two separated and led together, blissfully engrossed in their own happiness, looking forward to a long life together.


End file.
